


Score!

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Ushijima is finally able to ask you what he wants to ask you.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 153





	Score!

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 18, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163146192473/anonjd-pt-2-scenario-where-ushijima-notices-a). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: AnonJD, pt 2. Scenario where Ushijima notices a new (smol but cute) girl but never has a chance to talk to her but finds things in her that he’s interested in (is noticed!), and one day after a practice (and people come to watch sometimes including her), she comes up to him and boldly asks him on a date in front of the team?

You were here again. This time a couple of other girls were with you, gawking at everything and yelling at stray balls. They were positioned right next to the gym entrance, and exactly in Ushijima’s view.

He should be focusing on the tosses that Shirabu was giving him for warm-ups, but every move you made seemed to catch his eye. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, though. You fascinated him. The girls who would join you gawked at the ball, flinched and dodged at stray balls that weren’t even close to hitting them. Whereas you… You would watch everything with a keen eye—how the players moved, how Shirabu would set the ball, how Reon would dive to receive a ball, saw where Tendou was looking to block a spike. You didn’t seem like an ordinary spectator to the game; it was more like you were analyzing every play and making notes for improvement in your head.

And it piqued his interest.

Ushijima couldn’t count how many times he almost talked to you, if it wasn’t for the coach being very strict during practices. Though it wouldn’t really show, he would become very anxious whenever you were near, waiting and hoping you were still in the court so he could actually talk to you. But whenever they got dismissed you would be gone already.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou would say after notes, “what’s got you so antsy? Did that girl come again?”

He would nod and turn away without another word, despite the redhead’s successive questions.

It was like a routine at this point—practice would begin and people would start trickling in, Ushijima would spot you and you would lock eyes, he would keep sneaking glances at you during breaks and you stayed until the end, he would go with the team for notes with the coach and when he turned around you would be gone.

To be truthful, he was getting tired of it. He so wanted to break the ordinary and start a new and surprise-filled arc in his story, but he didn’t even know your name. He didn’t know your year or class or if you were actually interested in him or not. All he knew was that you liked watching them play.

But maybe today would be the day. Maybe today he could ask your name and year and class and why you would always come to watch. Maybe—

“Ushijima-kun.”

He blinked out of his thoughts and looked around for the voice that called to him. He felt a finger poking his arm and looked down and, oh.

There you were. You were far smaller than he thought, your head barely reaching his chest. Since you were always far away from each other, the perspective ruined your true height. He could probably lose you in a crowd, if it were thick enough.

He turned to face you fully, his face betraying no sign of the way his heart was pounding against his ribcage. He said nothing, and you took it as a sign to continue.

You took a deep breath, the hint of pink on your cheeks being covered by the confidence you showed. “Will you go out with me?”

If someone were to step into the gym at that point, they could feel the stillness of the area. Hear the bewildered silence. See the stunned expressions of every member of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club.

It was broken in a short moment by Ushijima curtly replying, “Tell me your name.”

You gulped. “(L/N) (F/N). I’m a second year in class 4.”

_Finally,_ Ushijima thought. He finally knew your name and your year and your class. He could finally ask you what he had been itching to ask for weeks now.

“Why do you come to our practices?”

You jumped at the question, expecting it, but at the same time hoping he wouldn’t ask. You’d already embarrassed yourself so much by downright asking him if he would go out with you _in front of the entire volleyball club_ , but really admitting publicly how much your liked him was just. Suicide in your eyes.

He was waiting, you knew. It seemed like if you lied in your answer, he would see through you. So you just sprang for the truth.

But not without your face heating up. “I like watching you play,” you said softly, unable to meet the wing spiker in the eye. “I like watching your form and your plays. And I love how you’re so passionate towards the thing you love.”

It was silent again, making your words all that more punctuated. You stared at the polished gym floors as you fidgeted, waiting. Waiting. Waiting for an answer you weren’t sure you wanted to hear.

“Sunday.”

You froze, then looked up. “What?”

“Sunday. Let’s meet at the train station at 9.” He said the words so plainly that it took you a second to realize he had accepted your invitation.

“O-okay,” you stuttered, blinking rapidly as if a bucket of ice-cold water had just been dropped on your head because Ushijima Wakatoshi, volleyball star of Miyagi, actually _agreed to go on a date with you and you just cannot believe it._

“Sunday, the station, 9 AM—got it,” you said quickly. “Well. I’ll see you then. Bye.” You quickly turned and speed-walked to the gym entrance. But before you could step out, Ushijima called out to you.

“Will you not come to watch tomorrow?”

You stopped in your tracks, a smile threatening to break out on your face as you turned to reply.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” And you were gone again.

It was around 5 seconds after you left when Tendou screamed, “ _Wakatoshi-kun, score!_ ”


End file.
